Say itSong Fic
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: This has a spoiler for Manga 385, if you have not read it yet. The song "It Hurts Like Hell' is by the incomparable and woman of my dreams Aretha Franklin. Ita/Sas, Uchihacest, Very emotional, possible tearjerker


Say It

A Song Fic

_**Oh Baby**_

_**Oh **__**Oh**__** babe**_

_**Oh Baby**_

Still sitting on the stone throne in the Uchiha compound, with Sasuke's sword through his chest Itachi's eyes glance to the side.

"Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead."

Itachi takes a deep shuttering breath, "Like the way…you believed I was a kind and caring brother."

_**Love was always supposed to be**_

_**Something wonderful to me**_

_**To watch it grow inside yourself**_

_**To feel your heart beside itself**_

A look of pure pain crossed Sasuke's face, as all the times he had with his brother whipped through his mind.

"That's quite arrogant of you," he says shakily, "since I never saw you as that."

Pain that had nothing to do with the sword in his chest began to throb steadily in Itachi's chest. He says nothing, just closes his eyes, thankful Sasuke is behind the throne.

"I also never saw you as an 'ideal older brother' either." Sasuke lays his head against the throne. "I just saw you as Itachi, someone I loved."

_**Sometimes it hurts to love so **__**bad**_

_**(When you know **__**you've**__** given all you can)**_

_**Sometimes it hurts **__**to even laugh**_

_**(You do your best but **__**it's**__** still much to sad)**_

_**Sometimes the pain is just too much, oh **__**oh**_

_**And**__** it hurts like hell, that's way it feels**_

"I saw you as my older brother, but I didn't put you on a pedestal." Sasuke hides a gasp of agony. "Your act did not make me love you; you had that from me, from birth."

Sasuke gently grasps the side of the throne. Shaking he slowly rise to his feet, bringing Chidori to his right hand, he shatters the genjutsu behind him.

"I loved you with my whole heart, I gave you my very soul!"

Sasuke holds harshly to the stone in front of him. He feels so empty yet so full of genuine sorrow.

Itachi stares at him, keeping his expression as emotionless as he can, but it is proving difficult.

"Your love, gaining your love, meant everything to me," choking on a sob, he turns mournful eyes towards his brother. "But you just couldn't give me that, could you?"

_**True love, it has no hiding place**_

_**It's**__** not something you just put away**_

_**It's**__** always there inside of you**_

_**Oh, and it shows in everything you do**_

"Do you know what that fucked up part is?"

Sasuke walks slowly up to his brother, so grief stricken he has to keep himself from stumbling.

Itachi's eyes flicker all over Sasuke, he didn't think…

Sasuke gently lays his hand onto his brother's cheek, cupping it. The elder Uchiha looks in to those open dark emotional pools.

"No matter how much I try, I cannot forget what you meant to me."

_**Sometimes it hurts to love so **__**bad**_

_**(When you know **__**you've**__** given it your best)**_

_**Sometimes it hurts **__**to even laugh**_

_**(You feel a thousand miles from happiness)**_

_**Sometimes the pain is just too much, oh **__**oh**____**oh**_

_**And**__** it hurts like hell, that's way it feels**_

Dropping to the floor in front of Itachi, the little Uchiha lets a small cry escape.

"You still mean so much to me; I want to hate you so bad!"

Gripping Itachi's knees in a bruising vice, he stares without fear into those cold red eyes. His unleashed suffering makes any fear he has fly away.

"You deserve my hate, Itachi," Sasuke's face continues to crumble. "You broke my heart; you broke it and you didn't care!"

_**Oh **__**oh**__**, oh **__**oh**_

_**Here we **__**are,**__** the two of us**_

_**So full of love, so little trust**_

_**But dying for some tenderness**_

_**Ohh**__**, but too afraid to take the step**_

The older Uchiha wants to speak but no words come. He places his hands on top of Sasuke's, only to have them smacked away.

"I still love you, it never left, damn you," he weeps full-fledged tears now, all those tears he never shed can no longer be held.

"You took them with you, even though they mean nothing to you!" Sasuke hugs his brother's legs, releasing all his sadness.

_**Sometimes it hurts to love so **__**bad**_

_**(When you know what it can put you through)**_

_**Sometimes it hurts **__**to even laugh**_

___**There's**__** nothing funny if it's killing you)**_

_**Sometimes the pain is just too much**_

_**And**__** it hurts like hell, that's the way it feels**_

Finding his voice, Itachi gazes at his little brother.

"Sasuke what are saying," he is quite confused by his last statement.

The boy looks up at him, there is so much misery in that young face, that the elder Uchiha looks away. He can't face the damage he caused.

"My heart, my soul, weren't you listening I gave them to you," he grasps Itachi's cloak in two shaking hands. "Give them back! Unless you… unless you…"

Itachi reaches out and takes his little brother's sad yet hopeful face in his hands. He wants that hope he sees to stay, to erase all that horrid pain. He'll do anything to make it so.

_**I know if there is any chance**_

_**For us to find our happiness**_

_**We've got**__** to learn to let it go**_

_**Ohh**__**, forget all the pain we know**_

Sasuke grabs his brother's shoulder; using it as leverage he straddles his older brother's lap.

Now both brothers are cupping each other's faces, staring deeply and longingly into dark eyes. Eyes full of hope, fear, love, and risk.

"If you tell me you love me, even it's a lie," Sasuke grazes his lips, wet with tears, across his brother's soft lips. "I will damn my own soul for you Itachi."

Sasuke rubs his tear stained face lovingly all over Itachi's, even though fresh tears continue to join the rest.

"I'll forgive you anything, follow you anywhere," throwing his arms around Itachi, he starts to sob, "it's Valentine's Day, did you know that? Make this my long overdue gift."

_**Sometimes it hurts to love so **__**bad**_

_**(Sometimes it hurts so bad, baby)**_

_**Sometimes it hurts **__**to even laugh**_

_**(Sometimes it hurts **__**to even laugh**__**, oh)**_

_**And**__** it hurts like hell, that's the way**_

_**Oh baby, **__**that's**__** the way it feels Yeah, yeah oh, yeah**_

Tipping Sasuke's head up, Itachi looks into those pleading eyes. He won't disappoint his little brother, he can't, it's tearing him apart, as well.

Sasuke's breathe stops; he can't believe what he is seeing. His brother literally drops his walls before his very eyes. Eyes showing so much emotion, more than Sasuke thought the older Uchiha had.

"I don't want to just tell you Outoto," he says holding the back of the boy's head in both hands. "I wanted to show you as well."

Wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke like a vise grip, Itachi places his lips next to his little brother's ear. "**You** are my heart and soul Sasuke. I love you, my true love."


End file.
